1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control devices, and more specifically to a remote control device which is used to control transportation equipment such as an unmanned helicopter.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a conventional technique of this kind is disclosed in JP-A 2009-96369.
JP-A 2009-96369 discloses an operation assisting device for an unmanned radio-controlled helicopter. The operation assisting device is interposed between a receiver and servo motors in a conventional unmanned radio-controlled helicopter, and includes a microcomputer, a PWM signal reading circuit, a PWM signal generation circuit, a PWM signal switching circuit, and various sensors. With the arrangement described above, hovering is performed when the operator's operation is in neutral, and when there is an operation by the operator, the servo motors are controlled accordingly or an amount of the operation is interpreted as a target value and the control is performed to follow the value.
However, if a desired flying speed is to be maintained at a constant level, the above-described operation assisting device is difficult for an operator to operate and requires a high level of skill. In particular, under external conditions such as strong winds, it becomes even more difficult to maintain a stable and constant flying speed of the helicopter.